Argo
|Voiced By (English) = Cassandra Lee Morris |Novel = Volume 2 Red-Nosed Reindeer Part 1 (mentioned) Progressive Volume 1, Aria of a Starless Night, Part 3 (actual and chronological appearance) |Manga = Progressive Manga Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 3 |Game = Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment}} is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online» (SAO) and a beta tester who sold information between players. Kirito often looked to her for information. She also served as a middle-man for player dealings. Appearance Sword Art Online Argo is a nimble-looking playerProgressive Volume 1, Aria in the Starless Night, Part 3 who has brown eyes and curly auburn hair.Episode 3 She wears full-body cloth and leather armour, a hooded cloak and also has whiskers on her face, which were originally a mark from a quest, but now a makeup of her choice.Progressive Volume 1, Intermission - Reason for the Whiskers Her weapon of choice are claws, which she hangs at her left waist. She also uses Throwing Picks, which she hangs on her right waist. ALfheim Online (Lost Song) In the non-canon game adaptation, Sword Art Online: Lost Song, Argo plays ALfheim Online as a Cait Sith. Her avatar has blonde hair and yellow-green eyes, a new outfit similar to that worn by her SAO avatar, and a pair of wrist-mounted blades as weapons.Dengeki PlayStation vol. 580, via http://gematsu.com/2014/12/strea-argo-join-sword-art-online-lost-song Personality Argo is a completely business-focused person, with people saying that she would sell her own stats or grandmother for Cor. Despite that, she has been known to honor her debts, as was the case with Kirito, saving her from the ninja clan. She is so focused on completing her field guides that it sometimes gets her into trouble. Argo is willing to sell any information except the names of SAO beta testers. Background Argo's whiskers were originally a mark written on her face when she tried to complete the quest that awards the «Martial Arts» Extra Skill. Unable to complete the quest, the mark remained on her face throughout the entire «SAO Closed Beta». She reapplied a similar makeup on the official server service.Progressive Volume 1, The Reason for the Whiskers Chronology Aincrad Arc Aria of a Starless Night Argo was first introduced as the beta tester who served as a middleman between Kirito and a prospect buyer of his «Anneal Blade +6». She was later revealed to have assisted players by creating the guide book, «Strategy Guide by Area», a pamphlet freely distributed in NPC shops. Inside were hunting locations and other useful information pertaining to staying alive in the death game. After the 1st Floor boss battle, as Kirito declared himself a Beater and took the hate towards beta testers, which was re-sparked by Argo's information guide on the boss having been incorrect due to changes before the official release, upon himself, Argo promised that she would disclose any information with him for free. He then asked for the reason behind her whiskers. Reason for the Whiskers When Kirito opened the gate to the 2nd Floor, he noticed Argo running away from two players. He ran after them, using his Tracking Mod to stay close behind. After catching up, he realized that the two players were dressed in a ninja-like outfit. They were asking Argo about a quest on the 2nd Floor that she refused to sell. At this time, Kirito revealed himself and jumped in-between Argo and the two players. The two eventually ran away after they realized that a large cow mob was behind them which chased after them for some distance. Argo thanked Kirito for helping her, and said that rather than telling Kirito about why she wears the make-up, she would show him, which will also show Kirito the quest that the two "ninjas" wished to have. After Kirito promised that he would not hold a grudge against her no matter what happens, Argo showed him the quest NPC and he accepted the quest given, which was to break a rock that was near unbreakable. However, as he had already accepted the quest, the NPC was prompted to mark his face with whisker-like markings until he could successfully split the rock in half and thus complete his quest. He realized that the reason why Argo kept the markings, even after the Beta test period, was because it had become a part of her image. He eventually broke the rock after three days and three nights. Rondo of a Fragile Blade Concerto of Black and White At around 11:55 P.M. on December 18, 2022, Argo met with Kirito at the staircase connecting the 3rd Floor to the 2nd Floor. After mildly remarking on the latter's tardiness of a few seconds and amicably chiding his impatience, she accepted his payment of her services and shared the information he had requested of her. She disclosed that only one player, Morte, joined the Dragon Knights Brigade (DKB) since the opening of the 3rd Floor, and briefly described his equipment. She added that the number and identities of the Dragon Knights at the first 3rd Floor strategy meeting had not been changed from the 2nd Floor boss fight, though she had been unable to determine the reason for Morte's absence at the former. When Kirito inquired at how Morte had managed to enter the guild, Argo divulged that apparently Morte had petitioned Lind directly, and was subsequently introduced to the other main DKB members as a new recruit the day after the 3rd Floor was opened. She also revealed that she had not actually seen Morte in person, and had not seen anyone matching his description while watching the pub in Zumfut the Dragon Knights Brigade was using as a base. Speculating that Lind was using Morte as a secret weapon against the Aincrad Liberation Squad, she promised to study him if he appeared at the 3rd Floor boss raid. Before leaving, Argo asked Kirito where he and Asuna had been staying since their arrival on the 3rd Floor. Upon hearing his refusal to share such a fact, she noted with interest that he had not immediately denied that he and Asuna were living together, though she assured him she would not be selling that bit of information. Barcarolle of Froth Scherzo of an Abyssal Dusk Red-Nosed Reindeer About the time of Christmas Eve, 2023, Argo provided information on the possible location of Nicholas The Renegade, the Christmas event boss, to Kirito. Afterwards, she sold the information about Kirito purchasing the information about the boss to Klein, while, later, Kirito also bought information about Klein buying information about his recently purchased information. The Day Before While investigating newly appearing quests of a mysterious nature, Argo picked up a quest on the 22nd Floor. A key character in the quest was a dog, which Argo had problems with, so she out-ran the dog, and proceeded to a log house. The house was then pulled up by a tornado, and was suspended near the top of floor. She was trapped there for two days, before Kirito and Asuna came by looking for the house that she was trapped in. Asuna was the first to become aware of the house floating above the ground, and Kirito realized that someone was waving their hand out the house. They were unable to determine if the person was a player, or NPC, until Argo tossed out a used healing potion, which indicated that the person trapped above was a player. Deciding to help whoever was trapped above, Kirito and Asuna attempted to reach the point that was directly beneath the house. They came upon a tall tree. A dog then appeared, and Asuna picked it up, causing the two to be swept up by a tornado, and end up inside the house with Argo. Argo complained that they were not supposed to come up there with her, but explained her situation, and the two were pulled into a quest that she was doing. Kirito realized that she out-ran the dog, as she was bad with dogs, but that caused the quest to become stuck. Argo realized that the house they were in was moving, and eventually came upon an area on the 22nd Floor that was unreachable by foot. After meeting three NPCs: a tin-man, a lion, and a scarecrow, Argo and Asuna realized that this quest was based on the «Wizard of Oz». Deciding to skip the sub-quests, Argo and Asuna decided to go straight to the Witch's Castle, which they managed to pass through easily, due to their much higher levels than the quest was made for. After defeating the Witch and returning from the quest, Argo promised not to tell anyone about Kirito and Asuna's marriage, which she figured out on her own. November, 2024 It is presumed that Argo was among the remaining 6,147 players logged out of the death game after Kirito killed Heathcliff, prematurely clearing the game. Gallery : See: Argo/Image Gallery Trivia *Argo nicknamed Asuna as and Kirito as or . is similar to , except that it is usually only used for boys. It is a diminutive, usually used for babies and children. *Argo was Kirito's second-ever contact on his friend list (after Klein).Progressive Volume 1, Aria of a Starless Night, Part 15 *Argo ends her sentences with a special nasal inflection. *Argo is afraid of dogs.The Day Before *Argo is the first canon Sword Art Online player to be included in Lost Song without having been confirmed as an ALfheim Online player in the canon timeline. Notes References Navigation de:Argo es:Argo ru:Арго pl:Argo fr:Argo